A Ravens Tale : We Meet Again
by Life or Love
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little girl whom had lost everything, so she ran. Her legs brought her to an abandoned subway where she met a friend she would never forget. Years later she wold meet him again, but would he remember her? Would he still be her friend? This is the tale of a Raven and a Turtle. (Being Edited)
1. The Beginning

**I, am Raven. **I am not soaring.

Why, you ask? Well, I will be most happy to explain.

_I am not soaring because I am not happy. I am not happy because I miss an old friend. I miss my old friend because we had the best of times. We had the best of times because we understood each other._

_ Like the rain I fell for him. Like the stars and moon he shone for me through the darkness._


	2. Meeting You Again

Looking around the medium sized 'room' Rae found that it was hard not to remember the red clad turtle; he had wooden Sai, pictures, a pile of something and his old bandanna along the walls and on the seats. She had also made a picture of what she thought he would look like as a teen.

Along with his teen-ified picture, she had made pictures of what she thought his brothers would look like, and had a few stories she had written to pass the time. Nodding, she decided to take a nap before heading out. Heading over to the comfy bed, Raven fell down prepared to take a nap, but not before she noted it's features.

It was quite large, about 5 cushions big. It had a white blanket and pillows spread around, just like all those years ago. After she shook herself out of her memories she snuggled in the comfy pillows. Soon, Raven fell into a deep sleep. Most likely dreaming about her grandmothers old house.

-Later-

(Raven's POV)

I stood atop a chimney, looking for any signs of the Purple Dragons, Foot, Kraang or any smaller gangs. _Nothing out ta' night._ Jumping down from my perch I ran across buildings, leaping to the next and the next... My long, unfortunately straight hair flowed out behind me, causing minor distractions.

Stopping for breath, I check the red turtle watch that fit comfortably around my wrist. 11:20. Not that late considering what I spent my nights doing. I sigh, knowing it was going to be a slow night. Shaking my head I scan the perimeter.

I saw someone's shadow following me. _And here I thought the Foot and I were the only ones.._ From where I was I could tell they weren't Masters and most likely only had one, which was a serious disadvantage, seeing how they were only learning one way of doing things. _Maybe they'd like a tutor? Hmm.. might be fun_**.**

"Hey!" I called out, causing them to stop practicing the moves I had previously shown on my nightly run. I watch them shift, and I could now clearly see there was four of them. "Looks like you wanna learn something! S'all right if you want to come over?" I tilt my head as they huddle, wondering why they were talking so loudly and taking so long. Must be beginners. Don't they know ninjas are silent? And fast!

Finally, they made their way over to my building but stayed in the shadows. Wonder why...

**-Indefinable amount of time later-**

I had shown them a few weapon specific moves and some exercises, but I was seriously concerned; they were gonna kill somebody, or even themselves with their lack of.. well ninja! They were loud, uncoordinated, seemed incapable of listening or working together as a unit, and weren't able to use each others weapons! _What is wrong with their sensei!_ I gave a disappointed sigh, not that they noticed, "So, my apprentices, may I have your names?" After some more loud, unnecassary talking I get a response.

"Sure. I'm Leonardo, just call me Leo."

"Donatello, just Don or Donnie though."

"I'm Michelangelo, but that's a mouth full so call me Mike, or Mikey."

The fourth didn't answer so Mikey was about to answer for him but I shook my head and said, "Don't bother. If he doesn't wanna share his name, then, fine. His choice." Shrugging, he was quiet again. The last shadow looked at me quizzically. _How come these names are so familiar? I swear Raphael said his brothers had the same names.. Oh my gosh! If I'm right..._

"You guys gonna come out? I think I've heard of you all before, but if not, whatever. I don't judge aloud."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Outrageous COnversation

**SLIGHT CHANGES!**

"You'll run away." Leonardo pointed out.

The others seemed to agree with this logic.

"Nah! I promise." Raven assures the four shadows that were hidden just beyond the dim, yellow lights.

A moment went by although it seemed like minutes to Raven.

The tallest turtle, Donatello, walked out then, Leonardo, then Michelangelo, then Raphael.

_Nice, I was right._

Nodding, the girl smiled. "Hey, Raphael. How's life?

They all gasped. "How do you know me!?", Raphael growled, quirking an eyeridge.

"Metcha a few years back.", her hand reached up and pulled off the Shadow-Glasses, her on prototype. "Probably don't remember me, but, I'm Raven. Or Rae... or Rave."

He seemed to be thinking about it while the brothers didn't believe it at all because one vital detail: Raph was a hothead, stubborn, rude, sometimes caring and quiet, yet could be a loud mouth. Well maybe 6 vital details.

"Prove it.", Raphael demands while his brothers flash him an odd look.

_Wait, he knows her?!_ Leonardo thought, clearly shocked.

_There is about a 25% chance that he, Raph, would get a female friend(other than April; we all found her) before any of us. _Donatello calculated. _Well, I guess 25% is enough for Raph._

_Woah, Raphie has a friend we don't know about!? Why didn't my awesomenessnesses and my cuteness get me a secret friend? Cool none-the-less._ Mikey looked cool on the outside; but the truth was he was having a war inside him, one side was pout and jealousy the other was awesomeness and happiness for his brother. Jealousy and happiness were tied.

_Hmm, maybe_ _it is Rave, she does have the same eyes and hair... Similar attitude, height would make sense, she was really tall... she had a liking for whips, but 1.) they don't fit her look and 2.) she seems better with katanas..._ Raphael watched the kunoichi, waiting for her to prove herself.

"Well, I guess I could show you...", She pulled out a familiar rad mask that Raph had as a child. The red color was faded, but clean as it was washed regularly.

"Where'd you get that?" Don asked quietly.

"He let me keep it," Was the explaination, but she continued to avoid prodding, "I keep it in my pocket.. good luck, I guess." They looked at her strangely. Lightly blushing, the female looked at her feet; suddenly remembering something.

"...Spike, I think was his name?" The voice that was sent to their ears was a bit sad yet incredibly soft.

The three turtles; blue, purple, and orange; shared a glance that meant we believe you. The fourth stood there and stared, a soft look in his eyes.

The girl sighed. "Anything else needed for proof? I can show you my place if ya want. Whaddya say?"

"Give us a moment to talk, alright?" Leo stated more than asked.

_**Raven's point of awesome amazing veiw. ^.^' Lots of pressure.**_

_**I spend a lot of time writing, prewriting, reveiwing, editing, letting my sister judge, going over it again, letting her give suggestions, actual put her suggestions in without permisssion, have to go over the suggestions, like or dislike them, tell her, either erase completely or nod and add some of my own stuff, reread it, read the whole story, go over any bad stuff and fix, write authours notes, listen to my sister 24/7 begging me to write, go through tons of stress, never get feedback from readers, work for a long time, then go through through the process of getting it on fanfiction. CUT ME SOME SLACK! I know its kinda short but it takes work!**_

"Sure, whateves." I fiddle around with my long hair, waiting for their talk to end.

"Thanks." I heard someone mutter.

"...Raph, how..."

"...met...she was sad, depressed..."

"Oh, wow. What happened..."

"Ask her. Not...bizz, K?"

"Yeah."

"Now I know why we can't trust you."

I head shot up, why didn't they trust him!? I had stopped fiddling with my hair and stared. I could tell Leo could feel my burning gaze because he slowly turned around and met my fiery eyes.

"I don't care if you call me a snoop, you traitor of a brother, 'cause your opinion means NOTHING to me, **but you DO NOT do that to your immediate younger brother. **You are a disgrace to honor, family, friendship and your clan Hamato Leonardo! **YOU DON'T NOT TRUST YOUR BROTHER!**"

My normally beautiful eyes were laced in poison. I could tell they were all shocked, especially Leo.

_He is a horrible brother, I don't know why he's leader._

"W-what would you know? Your not in my clan, family or my friend." He seemed to demand an answer, I could tell.

The others stood in complete silence.

"How do I know!? I know because my sister said those words to me. She didn't trust me or my judgement. She went to the Shredder, I told her he was bad but, NO! She didn't listen, now she hates me. Thinks he's a good guy. Next, she burned my house! I know because those exact words led my life to end." I snarled at him, but I was not done. "If it wasn't for him -I point at Raph- I would be dead by now."

I had started crying somewhere inbetween the lines.

Silence followed my outburst.

The stars that were visible went dim, you could easily tell, the night got darker and the moon that once shined bright was covered by angry clouds.

Raph was slightly happy yet slightly sad. Happy because I was standing up for him and sad because he knew Leo would ban him from seeing me. He also knew that if he did not oblige, he would suffer the consequences.

"I shouldn't have showed you Hope's Honor, something that I created and only the most honorable ninja's would be able to fall into the peace. I made sure of that."

Shock began to spread across Leo and Donnie's faces like a wild fire upon a forest.

They looked at each other than their brothers. Finally, Leo looked back to me. What came next, I suppose half of me knew was coming but the other half was hoping he wouldn't.

_**What happens next!? YOU DON'T KNOW! MUHUHAHAHHAAHAHA**_!_** You'll have to wait to see.**_


End file.
